Incredible Hulk Vol 1 299
| StoryTitle1 = "Strange Days Have Found Us!" | Synopsis1 = The Hulk has been reverted to savagery thanks to the machinations of Nightmare, who hopes to use the gamma-spawned monster to kill his long-time foe Doctor Strange. Having cut a swath of destruction through New Jersey, the Hulk has now reached the Lincoln Tunnel to New York City. As the tunnel is being evacuated, New Jersey State Troopers attempt to hold the Hulk at bay, but with no success. No sooner has the Hulk plowed his way into the tunnel does the SHIELD unit charged with stopping him have arrived in their hover ships. As they assess the damage, Gabriel Jones orders his men that they are to shoot the Hulk on sight, despite the protests from the Hulk's lover Kate Waynsboro. They attack the Hulk in the tunnel and try to incapacitate him with gas. The Hulk manages to get away thanks to flames brought up from exploding vehicles in the tunnel. Exhausted from the attack, the Hulk slumps down and falls asleep. In his dreams he is visited by Nightmare who reminds the Hulk of his mission to seek out Doctor Strange and destroy him. The Hulk wakes up and continues on his path toward Strange's home. Meanwhile, Gabe Jones and Kate Waynsboro have put on flame resistant suits to follow after the Hulk. Jones tries to take down the Hulk with a gamma-gun. When Gabe tries to use the weapon, it does nothing more but anger the Hulk even more. The gamma-spawned monster then knocks the senior SHIELD agent aside. When Kate tries to reason with the Hulk, the brute knocks her aside and continues on his mission. Leaping out of the tunnel, the Hulk eventually lands in Central Park where he stands before the Adamantium statue erected in his honor during happier times. Angered by this effigy, the Hulk begins trying to destroy it, but succeeds only in alerting the authorities to his presence. Nightmare once more prompts the Hulk to resume his mission. The Hulk then leaps to Greenwich Village and Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorium. When the Hulk tries to force his way in, the mystical barriers put in place prevent him from doing so. Pounding on the door, the Hulk eventually gets the attention of Doctor Strange's man servant Wong who summons his master. Doctor Strange then goes to the door and before the Hulk can attack him, probes the man-monster with the Eye of Agamotto. This reveals Nightmare's involvement in this rampage. Strange then uses his magics to free Bruce Banner's personality from the deepest recesses of the Hulk's mind. Furious at having everything taken away from him, Bruce transforms into the Hulk inside his mind and attacks Nightmare. No longer wishing to live with the monster again, Bruce Banner commits psychic suicide leaving his body in the full control of the Hulk. With no mind, and no memory, the Hulk becomes totally savage, driven by pure rage. When the Hulk tries to leave, Doctor Strange attempts to restrain him but fails as the Hulk breaks through the containment spell. Passing out from the strain, Doctor Strange is unable to stop the Hulk from bounding away. | Writer1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Gerry Talaoc | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Carl Potts | Editor1_2 = Jim Massara | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * :* :* :* * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = As the Hulk is driven ever closer to the brink of mindlessness and insanity, only Dr. Strange can help undo Nightmare's damage. * But the Hulk doesn't like that. All Hulk wants to do is smash Dr. Strange. So, what will happen when Hulk finds Dr. Strange? * Truly, "Strange Days Have Found Us". | Notes = Continuity Notes * Nightmare has been manipulating the Hulk's dreams since . * The Adamantium statue of the Hulk in Central Park was erected in after the Hulk was pardoned in - . * The mind of Bruce Banner commits "psychic suicide" here leaving the savage Hulk in control of his body. This lasts until . | Trivia = * The title to this issue is a lyric from the song "Strange Days" by The Doors. }}